


Drowned【Fuze/Bandit】

by Ianwayne



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianwayne/pseuds/Ianwayne





	Drowned【Fuze/Bandit】

Shuhdat能感受的，所有侵蚀掉他意识的，来自Dominic身上的味道。  
Dominic正骑在他腰上，愉悦地、故意地转动臀部，配合着他自己脱下制服，他的纹身也裸露出来，充满热辣和狂野的图案。和训练和实战时的Dominic不同，他在和Fuze上床的时候，像个热情的婊子，永远和那个反团队冷漠无言的电兵不同。

Dominic的解释是：他做爱上瘾。  
Fuze双手环过Dominic的腰扯开自己的皮带，用手狠狠地抽打了一下Dominic的臀部，安抚地揉捏着他的腿根。

Dominic太瘦了，对于Shuhdat来说，俄罗斯男人从小就爱打猎和运动，Shuhdat小时候喜爱喝完伏特加后在雪地里打滚儿，并威胁同伴不准把喝酒的事告诉舅舅。同样的身高，Dominic轻了有十多公斤，虽然那些均匀紧密的肌肉充满了活力，他的腿匀称又长，此刻正跪在Fuze的腰两侧。  
“喂，你是绑了条石头吗？”Dominic饱满挺翘的臀部中间被立起的阴茎顶着，几乎能当个支架，他才脱了多少？Shuhdat是有多兴奋，Dominic脱掉最后一件上衣时，也没有从Shuhdat眼里看出一丝急躁。

“Dominic，润滑剂还不够。”Shuhdat用手指揉搓着德国男人的肛口，感觉还有些干涩，那润滑剂像是被用光了一般只有零星地被Dominic挤在褶皱上。  
德国男人上下摆动着臀部隔着棉质内裤蹭着Shuhdat的茎身，他靠在Shuhdat坚实浑厚的肩膀上，“都被我夹在里面呢。”  
......差点射出来，Shuhdat感觉下身精神得像是注射了兴奋剂，他有些崩掉理智地抓住Dominic垮在腿上的内裤，直接撕掉，拉下自己的内裤，让滚烫的阴茎弹射出来拍打着Dominic的会阴。

Dominic漏出一声笑，抓着Shuhdat粗厚的鸡巴，放松自己的肛口，排出一些透明的稠液滴在鸡巴上，从Shuhdat的马眼上滑下，Dominic撸动了两下阴茎，Dominic的指长刚好能包裹住Shuhdat的大小。  
俄罗斯男人此刻已是急促地喘着粗气，扶着Dominic的腰，胡乱地送胯，在Dominic故意躲开下几下都是在操Dominic的臀缝。

坏心眼的德国警察转过身撑着被单，抬起自己的屁股故意张开穴口，阴茎同样精神的勃起了，他背对Shuhdat看着他，上下摆动臀部蹭着毛子又粗厚又长的阴茎，像是用饱满蜜汁的嘴在舔舐。  
“每一次都更能忍了啊。”Dominic说着，猛地一坐，把阴茎完完全全吞入自己体内，仰着头无可抑制地痛哼一声。酸胀和撕裂的痛苦瞬间占有了他下半身的知觉，Dominic还没让自己缓冲过来,开始猛地上下摆臀，将粗大的鸡巴吞吞吐吐，润滑液被紧致的肛口挤出一大半，另一半被龟头顶入肠道深处。  
Shuhdat忍耐得满头大汗，他扶着Dominic腰肌的手因为舒服得有些颤抖，他知道Dominic此刻很痛，他喜欢折磨自己，就算毒瘾发作时痛的蜷缩在一起，他也不会求饶。“Dom...nic，宝贝，慢一点，你要受伤了。”

“都舒服得发抖了，还管什么。”德国士兵依旧维持着频率，撑着被单疯狂把臀肉甩动在Shuhdat的胯上，鸡巴把他的每一寸褶皱撑平，甚至臀缝都被撑起来，Dominic咬着牙，渐渐开始适应。  
Shuhdat感受着滚烫的甬道，欢愉地包裹着他，他知道Dominic开始适应，已经舒服地叹气，故意夹紧肠道感受自己的阴茎滑过那一凹的前列腺。Dominic仰起头，身体有些发软，他从脖子发红到覆盖了纹身部分。

Dominic猛地绷紧了脚趾，直肠死绞紧了Shuhdat，他塌下身子趴在床上只有臀部翘的老高，精液一下子从Dominic的下身迸射出来，而Shuhdat被Dominic夹到缴械的时候被翘高的臀部脱离出去，已经刚完全离开肠道的时候，在Dominc红肿的穴口前射了。  
浓稠的浊液落到Dominic半转过来的头上，金棕色的碎发上落上，和他长长的睫毛上也挂着，张嘴喘气着也吃进去了。

他完全能辨别的，Shuhdat精液的味道，Dominic吐出腥咸的精液，撑起上半身嘲笑道，“早射了。”  
Shuhdat帮Dominic擦掉眼上的精液，怕流进他的眼睛里，有些无奈地，“谁故意让我看着那里做爱的。”

光是操这个德国男人就能让Shuhdat兴奋到极点，还要让他观赏Dominic的屁股，还是自己摆弄屁股吞吐自己的鸡巴。  
Dominic躺下，揉着自己的会阴，下面是无法闭合张开露出熟软肠肉的肛门。他勾起一个小，棕色的眼孔充满欲望的味道，几乎是想要把Shuhdat榨干。  
哪个男人能忍受这样的勾魂摄魄，Shuhdat猛的压在Dominic身上，把他的双腿扛在肩上，猛的插入Dominic的体内，开始激烈的抽插，每一次撞击的声音几乎大得扎耳，胯骨撞在Dominic的臀上。让Dominic的腰部承受每一次越过极限的压力。  
Dominic终于在摇摇欲坠的帆船上跌落，几乎奢求般地汲取空气，在俄罗斯男人强壮的身体攻击下几乎找不到呼吸的节奏，只有急促得越来越快，越来越激烈地喘息。  
Shuhdat把Dominic的痛吟吞入腹肚，下身像残暴的打桩机将鸡巴送入Dominic。他知道的，他爱的，他最喜欢了，最喜欢被操到失禁和脱力。

Dominic猛的去推Shuhdat的胯，蹬着腿想要离开离开这场性爱，腿滑到Shuhdar粗壮的臂弯里。这太过了！  
Shuhdat睁着蓝色的眼睛，沉沦地看着他，腾出一只手把Dominic的双手固定在床头上，下身依旧残暴地侵略着属于Dominic的土壤。

Dominic几乎要被撕裂个对穿，他的胃有些不舒服，麻木地接受着，棕色的双眼没有对焦地正对身上的男人，鼻涕和口水顺着脸的轮廓滑下。  
终于在射到抽搐后，滚烫的尿液从床单上漫开。  
还有Shuhdat送给他、填满他的精液。

在Dominic以为结束时，再次亲吻着他胸膛的红色纹身操入了他的屁股里。  
“我爱你......”  
“我要所有。”Dominic抱住了他，随后他的眼前一片空白。


End file.
